


Toadette's Dyna Blade

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	

Toadette was watching the clouds rise high in the sky, farting out a cute little poot every couple of minutes as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her head. All seemed well at the Peanut Plains... until Dyna Blade flew by, gobbling up all the crops growing. Toadette was shocked as to why Dyna Blade was acting like this, prompting her to get up and dash after the giant bird, only to trip as she landed in the peanut pile populating the plains.

A couple of enemies waddled by as they wondered what just happened, when a huge quake occurred followed by what sounded like a trombone. Turns out that Toadette farted, making the peanuts blast off high into the sky as the pink mushroom girl giggled, patting her butt as she let out another bassy fart, her flatulence giving her motivation to get onto her feet and onto adventure, farting her way across the plains of peanuts as she was able to easily get rid of the enemies standing in her way. Toadette then looked up, to see Mallow Castle in the distance, giving her an idea as she began to pop open the peanut shells and eat up the peanuts as she felt her stomach rumble, then she was propelled by her farting, which got stronger from the peanut indigestion as she was now prepared to go through the castle, casting all the way through it as she was now getting closer to Dyna Blade, who was heading to her nest that overlooked Dream Land.


End file.
